


Supermarket

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: ... “And that means... we can’t live togheter?”“Yes.”Madison took off her glasses one more time, taking one step closer, and bitting her bottom lip. “Did you really thought about living with me? Just the two of us?” ...





	Supermarket

“Do you like these?”  
“No.”  
“Ok. What about those?”  
“No.”  
“Madison, you have to like something. How do you even eat at all?”  
The blonde girl rolled her eyes, barely looking at any of the fruits or vegetables around. “I go for things that can’t kill me.”  
Zoe snorted, “Broccoli won’t kill you.”  
“How do you know that?” Madison put her sunglasses back on and started to walk away.  
“Where are you going? We didn’t get any of the things on the list.”  
“It’s a stupid list,” Madison stopped suddenly to look at a cucumber, before walking away. “We don’t need any of this.”  
Zoe followed her with a frown. “Madison, Cordelia sent us to buy the food this week, we can’t go back with nothing.”  
“But we are going back with a bunch of stuff,” Madison entered an aisle and pointed around. “See.”  
“Frozen food?” Zoe arched one eyebrow. “That’s what we’re going to get for twenty girls to eat for a whole week?”  
“Geez, mom.” The actress took a frozen lasagna to put in the cart. “Easy, not that delicious, but whatever, all they have to do is put it in the microwave. The girls with pyrokinesis can even train their power.”  
Zoe crossed her arms, staring at the other girl with a firm look. “We are not taking these.”  
“And we are taking your stupid veggies then?”  
“They are on the list.”  
“Forget the list. If Cordelia tells you to jump a fucking train, would you?” Madison used her telekinesis to put another ten packets of lasagna in the cart. “Let’s go, I have my own things to do.”  
“Madison...”  
“What is it?”  
They started a staring contest right there in the middle of the supermarket. For a couple of minutes, none of them said a word, until Zoe started to take the packets out and put them back from where Madison took them.  
“Cordelia said we can’t use our powers in public.”  
“So? Everybody knows we are witches. She told people, right? Why can’t we take advantage of that?”  
“Because it’s dangerous.”  
Madison started to put the lasagna back in the cart. “We are witches, we can fucking kill people if they try anything.”  
“Why are you such a bitch?” The taller girl put too much strength into one of the packages and it opened, which made her stop moving completely.  
“Do you really want me to answer that?” Madison stood there, hands on her waist, sunglasses on, strong posture, while Zoe just remained in her position with a packet of lasagna in her hand. “Zoe?” The blonde finally spoke. “Zoe?” She took one step forward, but then took another two back. “Are you... are you crying? For real?”  
“We can’t ever live together!” Zoe burst out, turning around to hide her obvious tears.  
“The fuck, Zo?” Madison’s voice was suddenly softer. “We kind of already do, remember? We’re buying food to the house we share.”  
“With thirty other people!” Zoe took her cart and started to walk away.  
The blonde stood there for a couple of seconds, before following her, not sure if she should or not. “What are you talking about?”  
“How can we ever live alone if we fight like this just to buy some stupid things?” Zoe had stopped crying, getting angrier and angrier with every step she took.  
“Am I supposed to answer that?”  
“The fact that you can’t answer that just proves to me that we can’t!” The brunette turned around quickly, almost making Madison collide on her. “What are we doing?”  
“Zoe, you’re making no sense.”  
“Madison! We had one job! One! Go to the supermarket, buy food for the week, we even have a list, and go back to the Academy. But since we entered this stupid place we just can’t stop fighting. And we can’t even do this!”  
“And that means... we can’t live together?”  
“Yes.”  
Madison took off her glasses one more time, taking one step closer, biting her bottom lip. “Have you really thought about living with me? Just the two of us?”  
And then Zoe was blushing. “A little bit.”  
“How much?” The actress teased her, making her blush even harder.  
“Just... you know. When Cordelia doesn’t need us anymore in her council, we could find another place to live.” Zoe’s voice was just a whisper.  
Madison smiled. “Where?”  
“Around.”  
“Right. What else?”  
“Just that.” Zoe was not a good liar, but Madison wasn’t going to push her anymore.  
“You’re cute,” The blonde stayed on her tip toes to kiss the other girl on her cheek. “And we are going to be just fine.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because we’re good together.” A kiss on the lips. “Just don’t buy that stupid broccoli and we’re going to be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted that initially on Tumblr, but I decided to publish it here too! I have someone checking for possible grammar errors now, since I'm not American.


End file.
